Deformity
by LeafAkemi
Summary: "Tell me... A-am I a monster?" Cruel, hard love is all he has ever known. But there is another monster in the mist of the weird cats of StoneClan. The one with golden eyes. "Freak!" "Monster!" The cats of StoneClan have powers unlike any other. But the one without power may prove to be the most dangerous. And he wants the freaks dead. But then again... doesn't every cat?
1. Death

_**Prologue**_

* * *

A flash in the dark.

The blur of darkness grabbed the two small lights shining in the night.

A soft growl pierced the silence.

Flesh started to tear, and mewls joined the growls in an echo.

The small, unguarded moment, passed. A bloody mass lay on the rock cliffs, joining the carcasses hanging on the sharp points.

He turned, and saw the new body crying in fear.

The lights ran across the stone like a ghost.

Blood spattered the stone that night.

But with every kill, the spirit cat rose again.

Bodies, strewn across the ground, had their mouths spilt in a single cry.

The kit dared to open her eyes, the lights that caused her death.

The golden orbs blinked.

* * *

A white kit awoke in the night.

His green eyes wide as the moon, he stepped outside.

The moon shone on him like the light he was named for.

And then…a cry.

His tail lashed back and forth as he ran for the safety of his mother.

He stopped and stared.

The black flash was ripping the kit apart, blood staining her fur, eyes open in one terrified look –

It saw him.

And he knew he would never be the same.

* * *

**AfterNote: Like it? Hate it? Anything?**

**Characters introduced: Unknown Blur, Unnamed white kit (female), Unnamed white kit (male)**

**Wow, I'm overloading you with names!**


	2. Names

Chapter 1

He opened his mouth to yowl, but he was shushed instantly.

"Monster, you are lucky you are becoming a apprentice. Now, don't ruin it!"

He obeyed. He didn't have a name. Just 'Monster', 'Freak' or 'Kit'. He responded to each. She was right there, on the opposite side. The other deformity. The one with golden eyes.

"All cats old enough to climb the cliffs, gather around the Stoneledge for a Clan meeting!"

Moonstar's custom words started the ceremony. He stared with one green eye wide.

That was just it. He had one eye.

A bare, ripped tail.

A scarred face.

And a tortured soul.

* * *

He only found comfort in the other. Her golden eyes reflected in his. She twitched her whiskers, and he smiled.

Someone cared.

"Kits, step forward."

He and the other stepped as they were sneered at by the other apprentices.

"Oh, look. The freak is becoming a apprentice."

"Maybe she'll become a medicine cat and sort herbs all day."

"Or maybe they'll become rouges!"

The laughter from their Clanmates filled the air. Moonstar made no attempt to stop it.

"You."

He shivered as Moonstar's tail gestered to him.

"You, kit, will be known as Scartail. Your mentor will be Darkleaf."

Moonstar's tail flicked to the other, her face stern.

"And you will be known as Woundeyes. Your mentor will be Icefang. Meeting adjourned."

Bluetalon, the deputy, smirked at them as she sauntered off.

"Bye, freaks! I'm glad I'm not your sorry mentors!"

Darkleaf's face contorted into a scowl.

"Now, Scartail, let's get started."

* * *

He ran at him, claws unsheathed.

Rip. Tear. Rip.

_Like the blur long ago._

Scartail missed, falling to the ground.

A blow came to his side.

He turned, growling.

"Mouse-brain!" yowled Darkleaf.

Another blow.

Then another.

Then another.

"Tell me what you know about StoneClan," he calmly stated.

Doubled over in pain, Scartail growled.

"StoneClan cats have powers from being near the Moonstone. They each have their own-" he was cut off by a blow.

_Smack!_

"Did I say you could speak?"

"Yes, yes you-"

Another smack.

Blood poured out of his cheek. The claws had been unsheathed.

Woundeyes yowled, her golden eyes wide in fear.

Icefang held her back.

"Repeat after me. StoneClan cats are powerful. They are granted gifts by StarClan. Whenever a apprentice receives his or her power, the apprentice is made a warrior."

"StoneClan cast are powerful. They are granted…. Uh… presents – "

The blow came.

"You mouse-brain! I said gifts from StarClan! Not this mouse-dung that's coming out of your mouth!" Darkleaf yowled.

And so it went on. Darkleaf reciting. Scartail trying to repeat but messing up. Being hit. Starting again.

Bloodstains speckled the stone in the camp.

"Woundeyes, get some moss to clean the rocks." Icefang calmly commanded.

"But I'm so tired – "

"He said now, worthless deformity!" Darkleaf interrupted.

_Deformity._

That was a new word. That made him think of monsters, eating cats and roaring spittle.

Not of him and Woundeyes.

* * *

He sighed. At the end of the day, he was still a kit.

Scartail knew he wouldn't make it through this rough life.

He looked at his black, charred tail. It looked like it was burned by fire.

He ran into the forest.

"Scartail!"

Woundeyes ran, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Someone… kill me. Kill me, just kill me."

She stopped short.

"Why would you say that? You are barely alive!" she spat out.

He turned to face her.

"Look at me. I'm a freak, a monster, and my name is Scartail. I am battered, broken, and have nothing to live for."

Woundeyes decided.

"Don't take their name."

Scartail gaped at her.

"What's your name?"

He started at her intently.

"What do you want to be called?"

He stood, new life shining in his eyes.

"Lightpaw."

"My name is Lightpaw."

* * *

**AfterNote: Wow, Lightpaw is now named! C n u BeAr teh 3xc1tement?!11!? All bashing aside, thank you guys for reviewing so fast! If you guys have any tips, tell me!**

**Now for the new feature!: Contests!**

**I ask you a question/ask something of you.**

**You give me an OC for StoneClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, or WindClan.**

**You answer the question in your review.**

**Best answer lets OC live!**

**Question: What is Darkleaf's power?**

**All StoneClan cats have one. (Skyflight can fly, Goldclaw has immense power.)**

**So what should Darkleaf's be?**

**Story Recommendation:_ A Blazing Blue Destruction by Icethroat21._**

**~ Leafy out.**


	3. Wails

Chapter 2

* * *

Littlepaw opened her eyes in the night with a new determination.

"_Lightpaw. My name is Lightpaw."_

"_Okay then. I will be called Littlepaw."_

"_Littlepaw, Lightpaw, Littlepaw, Lightpaw!" They pretended to yowl to the sky their new names._

She flicked her paw over her ear nonchalantly. What was up in the camp?

"Bluetalon, BLUETALON!"

The blue-gray she-cat stumbled out of her den with a scowl in the moonlight.

"Whatdoyawant?"

Littlepaw couldn't help but snicker at her disgruntled meow. Bluetalon sent a look her way that said, _One more, and you're dead._

She gulped and settled back down.

"Cherryfur- Cher-cherryfur…" Bloomfur stammered.

"Spit it out, kitty!"

"Cherryfur's dead!" Bloomfur cried, collapsing into a lump of fur. She sobbed, causing cats to group around her.

Littlepaw cried out. Cherryfur was… some cat… she drifted into thought.

* * *

"_Don't cry, Rosekit. You'll be alright."_

_A bundle of fur wailed as a ginger she-cat panicked._

"_Rosekit…. Don't cry. Stay strong. For me."_

"_What is wrong with her?"_

"_Her eyes – her EYES, Bluetalon!"_

"_But she was just a cat found in the woods – why would some cat – "_

"_She's going to die from blood loss if you don't stop talking, Cherry-"_

"_Rosekit – ROSEKIT!"_

"_That's it - she's dead."_

"_No…."_

"_Ha~"_

_The cats turned around, but no cat was there._

"_Ha~"_

"_Bye~"_

_The ginger cat blinked._

I'm just hallucinating, I know it –

"_Rosekit…."_

_Her attention was brought back to the dead cat._

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Her eyes…."_

_There were some flecks of gold in the right blue eye._

_The left was completely gold._

* * *

Littlepaw shook her head, bringing herself out of thought.

"Woundeyes!"

Icefang walked towards her.

"Go hunting. We don't want you wrapped up in this," he growled.

"Rosekit….," She said, still zoned out.

"Who was Rosekit?"

"Rosekit?" he echoed.

"Rosekit was a tiny kit, abandoned on the cliffs. She was stolen one night, and ripped apart by a strange assassin. Despite our best efforts to save her, she died from blood loss soon after," Icefang said gruffly.

"I treated her like my daughter."

Littlepaw had a few more questions.

"Is Lightpaw – I mean, Scartail – your son? "

"Maybe," Icefang replied with no emotion.

"What?! How could you treat your own son that way?" Littlepaw cried.

"You don't need to know. Come on, follow me."

As Littlepaw walked, she saw blood all around. Barely noticeable stains on rock, Dead carcasses on stone, rotting.

"I-icefang, I thought we were hunting?" He had just taught her to hunt the previous day.

"Look around you. This is where Rosekit's murder took place!" Icefang growled.

Littlepaw gasped, and backed up. Stepping, she heard something _squelch_ under her feet.

Littlepaw turned, and saw a carcass staring at her. Soulless, deadeyes stared into her.

The blood drained from her face.

"Dead carcasses, all of the same cat litter this place. The dead eyes progress from blue…. To _gold._"

Littlepaw flinched.

_She_ was the one with gold eyes.

But – no, Rosekit _had died._

* * *

"Woundeyes. You were found here the night Rosekit died. Why?"

Littlepaw backed up even futher, getting to the edge of one of the stone cliffs. She hadn't realized how high up they'd come.

"How would I know, you crazy idiot?!" she yowled, starting to panic.

"You _need_ to know. _Tell me what happened to my precious daughter!" _

And with that, he leapt at her.

_No, no, no. Nononononono. _Littlepaw didn't know how to fight. She had only been an apprentice for one sunrise!

And so she stood there, being swiped at. Pain seared through her body. Blood gushed out of her body.

"Lightpaw. Wake me up from this nightmare!"

Pain swiped, again and again.

"Lightpaw! Please! Help me!"

Icefang smiled.

"So you call him Whitepaw, Woundeyes? Fitting name!"

More slashes.

_Keep backing up._

"No! His name is LIGHTPAW! LIGHTPAW!" she yowled.

She gasped.

Icefang had caught her off guard.

Littlepaw's eyes widened as she was pinned to the ground.

He stood face to face with her.

"I was glad to have you as my apprentice. You look just like her."

* * *

Littlepaw felt Icefang's hot breath on her face. Stone crumbled underneath her body.

"I will ask you once more. What happened to her?"

_Gasp. Gasp._

"What happened to her?"

_Gasp. Gasp._

"My DAUGHTER?"

His fangs became cold and crystal-like.

_Gasp. Gasp._

"Tell me – t-tell a lovelorn father…"

_No. No._

_Gasp._

_No._

_I – I can't._

_Gasp. Gasp._

_Help me._

Icefang's stern growl was replaced by a heartbroken rasp.

"I want her back.." he wailed.

"I want her….I lust her mewls."

"I nuzzle her cold, dead body."

"That horrible freak…."

"HE KILLED HER!"

Littlepaw shrieked. He was right above her! His paw above her face…

"AND YOU DID TOO!"

His rasp became stern and merciless.

"_Time's up."_

_No. No._

"_It's over."_

_No. No._

"_Time to die."_

_No. No._

"_FOR MY DAUGHTER!"_

* * *

_A bloodshot eye watched from a distance._

"_Ha~ Ha~ Ha~"_

_It rolled back into the scull, but the cat kept his smile._

"_Icefang, you should know not to kill her~ She needs to be killed by me~ Silly tom~"_

_The smile of insanity._

"_Ha~"_

_He flinched, his smile replaced by a look of uncertainty._

"_But I'm worried. I'm not sure how to deal with that –"_

_The cat switched back to madness._

"_Shut up!~ You should know when to keep your mouth shut~"_

_He focused his eyes on terrified Littlepaw._

"_Now, my pet~ My love~"_

_The moonlight shone on her frozen expression._

"_My sister in pain~"_

_She had no idea he was watching her._

"_I'm watching you~"_

_The uncertain look flashed back to his face._

"_I-I'm scared – "_

_But it soon disappeared._

"_Don't worry about him~"_

"_I'm still watching you~"_

"_I'M WATCHING YOU!"_

_He yowled to the stars._

"_SO NOTICE ME!"_

"_AND I WILL KILL YOU ETERNALLY!"_

_He settled back onto the stone._

"_Ha~"_

_He purred._

"_Ha~"_

"_Ha~ Ha~"_

"_HA~"_

"_HAHAHAHAHA~"_

His eyes shone.

"_BE MINE ETERNALLY!"_

"_SISTER IN PAIN!"_

"…_Ha~"_

_It was to the sound of the 'Ha~' that a body was found dead, the next morning._

_And it kept going._

"_Ha~"_

"_Ha~"_

"_Ha~"_

* * *

**AfterNote: Happy chapter, eh? I know, I know. I'm a evil person.**

**Cookies to MewMewLight, who as of this typing has reviewed every chapter and won the contest! Moontail will be featured soon.**

**Contest: Which anime character from what anime is the "I don't know how to deal with that!" part referring to?**

**Well, if that's all –**

**Littlepaw: You freaking killed me!**

**No I didn't! Or, well, we'll find out…. NOT NEXT CHAPTER! HA!**

**Littlepaw: Great, now you're turning into – **

**Don't say his name.**

**Littlepaw: Fine.**

**-Leafy **


End file.
